The Right for Happiness
by KagomeRulez
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped by a mysterious youkai. Now she has lost her memory and hs been found by Kouga. Now there are three Kagomes all without their memories. do they all have the right to live their own lives? [inukag kagkou kag?]
1. Default Chapter

Kagome only managed a small 'eep' before the darkness engulfed her. She struggled in the silken sack, gasping for air, clawing at the threads that ignored her desperate attempts for freedom. She felt herself slipping from consciousness, her limbs slowing their fight for freedom as the lack of oxygen widened its range of effect. She hadn't even been able to see her captor, though her last thought before she passed out was how big the youkai and sack must have been to carry her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha hopped after the flying, cloaked figure that had grabbed Kagome. He caught a glimpse at its pale face, it looked human, very human, except for it shimmering silver skin. He felt his blood rush with anger and anxiety, he tightened his grip on tetsusiega's hilt, determined not to lose control. Inuyasha quickened his pace, pushing his limits until his feet barely touched the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sango and Miroku were left in Inuyasha's dust. "Kirara!" Sango called, and fear griped her when the small neko didn't come. She could feel something, it was creeping in on her, this was all too coincidental.  
"This reeks of Naraku" Miroku frowned. "First Shippou's disappearance, then Kagome's kidnapping, and finally Kirara, I just hope they're all okay."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She awoke in chains, she had a splitting headache, as if someone had opened her head and taken something out. "w-who am I?" The teenage girl said to the darkness, she couldn't remember who she was, or where she was.  
"She is awake master!" Said a small lizard-like youkai from a corner of the dark cell she hadn't noticed.  
"good" Said a deep, ominous voice. From the shadows a youkai immerged. He had silvery skin and dark brown hair. His haori was battle- ready, and he had a katana in hand. The katana looked to be made of silver instead of iron. "do you remember anything girl?"  
"w-who are you? Where am I? who am I?" The questions flowed freely from her until the youkai interrupted her.  
"good, the experiment is complete. Dispose of her." A smirk of satisfaction twisted his lips.  
"yes, m'lord!" the lizard said, grabbing her and unlocking her chains. He led her toward a swirling portal, pushing her through. She landed deep in a strange forest she had never seen before. Well, she didn't know because she didn't remember ever being in a forest. She looked to see mountains no far off, they looked familiar.  
"Kagome?" said a strong voice from behind her. She turned to see a wolf youkai, he was dressed in brown fur, had raven-black hair, and sea blue eyes. He came forward and she moved away slightly. "what is it Kagome? It's me, Kouga!"  
"Me? Kagome? So... your name's Kouga? And I'm Kagome?" She said, all the more confused. 


	2. Chapter 2: No Chance to Say Goodbye

[Pairings... kag/inu, kag/kou, kag/? DO NOT WORRY! She is not double-timing them all, there are diff Kags... *sigh* I just gave away the plot... but not all! There are many more twists to come!  
  
Kouga carried the confused Kagome back to his den, explaining all he knew about her. "so, I'm your mate?" Kagome said, the surroundings did feel familiar to her, but this was all very new to her.  
  
"well, the ceremony hasn't happened yet, but you are my woman." This made Kagome blush, she was getting married? A flash appeared in her mind, a memory of her, holding an injured Kouga and saying-  
  
"Sit" she whispered out loud, making Kouga turn to look at her. "Oh, just remembering something, you were hurt, and I said something to protect you" Kagome clutched her head as the splitting pain returned. Kouga was at her side the moment the look of pain crossed her face. "It just hurts so much, like I'm not supposed to remember" Kagome looked up to see Kouga, compassion in his eyes. 'He really does love me' she thought.  
  
"We'll be back at the den soon enough" He assured her, letting his concern for her show through.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Where should we send this one master?" The lizard croaked, waiting for the command to throw another teenage girl through one of the portals. "The half- breed Naraku seeks her life, no? Why don't we send one to him?" The silvery lips slid into the smirk that always stayed in the shadows of his expressions. Yet another confused girl was tossed into a portal, this time into Naraku's castle.  
  
She landed with a thud right across from a woman in a rich kimono. Her hair was tied up and her red eyes turned in shock to her. "Where am I? ... Who am I?" The shock slowly faded from Kagura's face to be replaced by a smirk. "Naraku, I believe you have a visitor" She turned to the screen behind her and a looming figure pushed aside the rice-paper door.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"hmmmm, we can't take more than one more from the original or we'll kill her" The lizard approached the girl huddled in the corner. She scrambled as he came near, no longer the defiant girl who was convinced the hanyou would come to save her. And why would she be? The girl had been through hell twice over. "Come now, just one more time, then perhaps we'll give you some mercy." Defiance once more glimmered into her eyes, but vanished as soon as it had appeared. The youkai drew his slivery blade, once more driving it into her stomach, and once more he felt the energy from her for into a separate being. She cried out in pain, unimaginable pain, as she relived every injury, physical or emotional, she had received in life all at once. The lizards grin widened as he saw in her eyes that the peak of the pain had been reached.  
  
The youkai withdrew his sword and the girl collapsed into a disheveled heap onto the floor, still gasping for air. Kagome's thoughts raced, dominate in her mind was the pain. She thought of her family, who didn't even know she was in trouble. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou, she wouldn't be able to say goodbye to them. But it was Inuyasha who kept returning to her mind, she had never admitted to herself how madly in love she was, and now she wouldn't have a chance to tell him. 


End file.
